


How Well She Had Turned Out

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: My Fair Lady (1964)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza marries Freddy, and Henry Higgins is secretly rather pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Well She Had Turned Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [她变得如此完美](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585030) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



He called on her, sometimes, and, though he could never suppress his chagrin at losing her, nor could he suppress a frisson of pride at how well she had turned out. For he, Professor Henry Higgins, had created not only a flawless débutante, but an equally convincing society wife. If only, he thought, the young Mrs Frederick Eynsford-Hill could have been Mrs Henry Higgins!

'It wouldn't have worked, you know,' she said. 'You would never have been able to forget.'

'Do you not worry that your husband will find out?'

'Oh, he knows,' she said. 'He just doesn't believe me.'


End file.
